Power Negation
For a gallery of examples for Power Negation, see here. The power to nullify the supernatural powers of others. A sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called *Ability Cancellation *Ability Negation *Ability Suppression *De-spell *Dilate Powers *Nullify *Potentiprohiberis *Power Blocking *Power Cancellation *Power Dilation *Power Nullification *Power Suppression Capabilities The user can cancel out the powers of others, who are unable to use their powers as long as they are under the user's affect. Applications *Nullify powers *Weaken powers *The user may be surrounded by a nullification zone; those with powers have them canceled out as long as they stay within the user’s proximity. *Could Nullify powers just by touch. *Unleash a wave that nullifies any attacks. *Pass by any force-fields. *The User's presence can render a person powerless. *Attacks couldn't harm the user as the user can surround himself/herself around a force-field *Remove mental alterations of victims. Variations *'Barrier Negation:' The user has a force-field around them in which no superpowers can work. Can be permanent or retractable. *'Demonic Power Negation: ' The power to negate the powers of demonic beings. *'Divine Power Negation:' The power to negate the powers of divine beings. *'Capability Suppression:' also known as Faculty Negation, Faculty Diminution, Faculty Suppression, Clumsiness Inducing. The psychic ability to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). This ability could deplete, decrease, or delete abilities and their tied memories of how to ordain occasional skills, i.e. drive a car, crack/hack codes, perhaps even a subject’s knowledge of how to use and control abilities). As the ability develops, it could even be used to delete rudimentary skills, like walking and speaking, making foes extremely clumsy. *'Elemental Cancellation': The power negate elemental powers. *'Healing Factor Nullification': The power to negate healing factors. *'Immortality Negation': The power to deny the immortality of immortal beings, and kill them. *'Intangibility Cancellation:' The power to nullify the power of intangibility, allowing to hit the person's physical body. *'Invisibility Cancellation': The power to nullify the power of invisibility. *'Magic Negation:' The power to nullify the magical powers of others. *'Mental Shield Penetration:' The power to penetrate a person's psychic shield, allowing to invade a person's mind. *'Physical Negation:' The ability to make the victim unable to use any of their special abilities as long as the user touches them. **A faculty of Power Negation in which the user can still negate abilities, but they can only negate certain superhuman abilities, i.e. Danger-Sense Negation, Super-strength Negation, Perspicuity Negation. However, sometimes it is more broad nullification, only canceling out certain types of superhuman abilities, i.e. Mental Ability Negation, Physical Ability Negation. *'Power Negation Field:' Create a field that negates powers. *'Shapeshifting Negation:' Negate the usage of shapeshifting. *'Telepathic Negation:' Negate the usage of telepathy. *'Teleportation Negation:' Nullify a person's teleportation nullify their chances of escaping. Associations *Foreign Forces Removal *May accompany Power Bestowal. *Power Erasure *Omni-Negation Limitations *Effects may be temporary. *Effects may be irreversible. *May be constantly active. *This power tends to only affect other abilities beyond "normal" ones (i.e. the sort that only mortals are capable of putting up with). *Ineffective against those who do not utilize supernatural powers in combat. *Could be dangerous in situations where supernatural powers are required to resolve. *May be limited to "dampening" or weakening powers. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Negation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Common Powers